


Falling

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hadn't meant to fall. He never did though, he could be clumsy sometimes. Luckily someone was there to catch him that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

He was falling. He hadn’t meant to, it was an accident, really, it was. Just a foot catching on something and a quick tumble over a railing. Barely time to think about it.

Why had he even been up there? His shocked brain didn’t remember. Did he remember anything? He tried. His name was Castiel. Huh. Castiel fell. Funny how it seemed to rhyme.

He heard distantly a scream. Maybe two? He couldn’t hear much past the rushing in his ears and the flap of his clothes behind him.

Why couldn’t he see? Oh right, he had squeezed his eyes shut. Is that why he had fallen? He remembered closing them before he fell. High places always scared him so bad. He hated it, had wanted down. This sparked a bit of dark humor in Castiel. He hadn’t really wanted down like this.

It wasn’t the worst sensation, falling. Castiel could easily imagine he was flying, he wind rushing past him, not resting on anything. He enjoyed it for a moment, enjoyed the feeling of the wind pulling at his clothes and running through his hair. He liked flying. But wait, he wasn’t flying, he was falling. Why was that different again? Oh yes. Falling involved hitting the ground. That wouldn’t be fun. Castiel felt like he should be scared, but he wasn’t. Maybe he was crazy, maybe there wasn’t enough time to feel scared, or maybe, somehow, he knew.

A lot ran through his mind in the brief period of falling. He was in the air for less than two seconds before he fell. It had only been the second story after all. Then he hit. 

It wasn’t really what Castiel had been expecting. It was softer and lumpier and made quite a different noise than he thought the ground should make. Ground didn’t grunt, did it?

Maybe he didn’t hit the ground. This thought surprised Castiel enough that his eyes flew wide open. And when they did, Castiel froze, mesmerized. He saw a pair of green and gold flecked eyes looking at him, and they were the most wonderful eyes he had ever seen. They were wide and shining with surprise and amazement to match his own. Soon Castiel became aware of the face those eyes were set in. it was a man, face dusted with freckles, like the angel kissing him had loved him quite a lot. His jaw was covered in stubble, and his near perfect lips were open slightly. Cas felt the strong urge to touch them.

Suddenly, reality caught up with him, and he realized that he as laying on top of someone, staring at them all t intently for all too long. Never mind that the stranger had returned the look with equal enthusiasm. Cas was a bit to flustered to notice this right then. Embarrassed, he scrambled off the man and sat in the grass. He resisted a groan at his pain. The man had cushioned his fall but he definitely had some bruises.

“Are you alright?” the person asked, sitting up as well. And, oh his voice, Cas wanted to hear him speak more.

“Yeah, I’m fine” Cas blinked and stared without meaning to. Why was his brain so slow today? 

“I landed on you. I’m sorry. I didn’t even mean to fall. I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” he began to feel upset.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the smile seemed to set aside all of Cas’s worries. “You didn’t exactly fall on me. I... uh, ran to catch you.” He laughed a bit at himself. “I didn’t even think really, I just was like, I gotta help him.”

“Well it is greatly appreciated. Thank you.” Castiel watched the man get up.

“Of course. I’m Dean by the way.” And he held out his hand to pull Castiel up.

Cas took it and stood. “I’m Castiel.”

Neither of them let go. “Castiel” Dean repeated, smiling. And the way he said it sent shivers down Castiel’s spine. They still held each other’s hands, staring.

“Very nice to meet you Castiel.”

“Call me Cas.”


End file.
